In packaging technology of devices used in mobile products such as a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (PC), miniaturization and improvements in the performance of packages have been continuously demanded. That is, efforts to manufacture the packages at a small size and add more functions in the same space have been conducted. Particularly, demand for miniaturization of components having additional functions rather than a main component has increased. For example, demand for miniaturization and performance improvements of an image sensor package used in a camera module, or the like, has increased.